Touffes de poils coquines
by DonnyLikesYou
Summary: Un deuxième couple improbable au pairing tiré au hasard! ShinreiXFubuki, ou comment une sombre histoire de cheveux se transforme en relation bizarre. Rating T pour le mot "fesse", et aussi pour les autres cochonneries.


Pour ce deuxième couple au pairing tiré au hasard (toujours en partenariat avec **Un raton-Laveur Lunatique**) , je vous propose Fubuki X Shinrei ! Étrangement le hasard fait bien les choses, puisque ces deux là se connaissent depuis longtemps, ce qui me laisse une assez grande liberté d'écriture :)

Cette histoire se passe avant que Kyo et sa bande ne pénètrent en territoire Mibu, mais se termine au tome 26 (donc, attention, risque de spoils! ).

* * *

...

Il se souvenait exactement du jour où il l'avait rencontré. Le ciel clair dehors, le soleil, déjà chaud, annonçait une journée placée sous le signe de la canicule, et une légère brise tentait d'adoucir le mordant des rayons.

Son père l'avait emmené dans le palais du Ying et du Yang afin qu'il puisse rencontrer celui qui deviendrait son maître : Fubuki. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, négligemment allongé sur une espèce de canapé, si fort, si imposant, _si hirsute_, il avait tout de suite été impressionné. Cet homme semblait si puissant ! Shinrei avait alors ressenti une immense fierté d'avoir été choisi pour devenir le disciple du sage - enfin pour autant qu'un enfant de son âge puisse saisir l'importance de ce moment.

C'est aussi de cette rencontre que naquis la coiffure de Shinrei, dans l'envie de ressembler à son chef, mais il ne parvint jamais à atteindre un tel seuil d'hirsutisme, ce qui le rendit très triste.

L'entrainement avait commencé dès le lendemain. Fubuki était un maître dur, et pas forcément juste. Les exercices de combats étaient éreintants, et Shinrei finissait souvent la journée courbaturé de partout, incapable de refaire ses lacets ou même de porter sa nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche. Il perdit ainsi 12 kilos en même temps que ses chaussures. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce temps là que Shinrei se promène toujours en mi-bas, beaucoup plus pratique puisqu'ils tiennent tout seuls. Le Mibu en mi-bas qu'on le surnommait.

Pour ce qui est de ses chaussures, Shinrei découvrit beaucoup plus tard que c'était Hishigi qui les avait récupéré, et qu'il aimait à les renifler les soirs d'été.

Malgré tout, Shinrei ne se plaignait jamais, et travaillait sans relâche. Dans le même temps, son père lui appris qu'il avait un demi-frère, Keikoku. En l'observant discrètement durant ses moments de pause, Shinrei se rendit compte que ce dernier était vraiment bizarre. Il trainait dans les couloirs, les yeux dans la vague, chassant des insectes et des moutons de poussière.

Shinrei décida que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne serai comme lui, et se concentra d'autant plus sur ses entraînements. Son dévouement envers le clan Mibu grandit en même temps que lui.

...

Il avait 16 ans lorsque Fubuki l'embrassa pour la première fois.

Le sage entraînait son disciple depuis maintenant 10 ans. Il l'avait vu grandir, se développer, gagner en force musculaire, développer ses techniques et sa puissance, apprendre le maniement de ses sabres courbés. Shinrei lui vouait un respect sans limites, et obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil du sage, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il lui avait inculqué le respect des traditions Mibu, et il savait son disciple prêt à tout pour les défendre.

Fubuki avait observé avec un intérêt grandissant l'évolution de son disciple. Un soir, il lui avait demandé de passer dans ses appartements. Shinrei, parfaitement ponctuel, s'était présenté à lui, prêt à répondre à toutes les exigences de son maître, du type «Danse pour moi» ou «Tires mon doigt».

Au lieu de cela, Fubuki s'était levé dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, et s'était dirigé vers lui sans mot dire. Shinrei avait ainsi pu admirer à loisir son maître, sa peau blanche et son abondante chevelure, qui semblait si douce. Shinrei aurait aimer enfouir son nez dans cette fourrure et mourir comme ça. Il était en train d'en émettre le souhait lorsque Fubuki le prit par le bras et l'attira vers lui, le plaquant contre son corps. Shinrei se sentit défaillir de bonheur lorsque les cheveux de Fubuki rentrèrent massivement dans ses narines. Il respira avec délice l'odeur du shampoing à la camomille et décida qu'il serait beaucoup plus judicieux de masquer son érection naissante.

Avant même de pouvoir amorcer un mouvement de rotation des hanches visant à éloigner ses parties sensibles du corps de son maître, ce dernier saisit -assez violemment - le menton de son disciple et l'embrassa - assez logiquement - sur la bouche. C'est à ce moment précis que Shinrei compris le sens de la vie, et il l'oublia aussitôt lorsque les lèvres de Fubuki quittèrent les siennes pour se poser dans son cou, qu'il mordilla -assez rudement - afin d'y laisser une belle marque.

Shinrei ne savait comment réagir. Il ne tenait pas à repousser son maître, mais c'était tellement inattendu ! Son cerveau ne réagissait plus vraiment, se contentant de passer en boucle le refrain « Ohlala, ce n'est pas possible !». Finalement, il joua la carte de la sûreté, c'est à dire qu'il fit son «tout mou», et il laissa Fubuki lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Le sage n'attendait que cela, et il s'empressa de balancer le corps de son disciple dans son lit, et se jeta à sa suite dans un rugissement bestial. Il atterrit assez lourdement sur le torse de Shinrei, qui cru mourir d'une compression des poumons. Dans un sifflement rauque, il repris possession des ses organes respiratoires, juste à temps pour se rendre compte que Fubuki était nu et prêt à lui voler sa petite fleur. Voyant son disciple ouvrir de grands yeux, le sage eut un sourire carnassier, et déposa un baiser, plus doux que le précédent, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

«Allons, laisse toi faire... Tu sais, ça fait mal seulement si tu te débats !

-Je... Je ne tiens pas franchement à me débattre...

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle !»

Fubuki eut un léger sourire tandis que Shinrei prenait les devants et se déshabillait d'un geste rapide, avant de se pendre au cou de son maître, dans l'expectative de l'étreinte qui allait suivre.

...

Fubuki et Shinrei prirent l'habitude de se retrouver dans les appartements du sage plusieurs fois par semaine, selon les envies du maître. Shinrei, trop heureux de l'attention que lui portait Fubuki, ne se plaignait jamais, et acceptait tout ce qu'il lui demandait, prêt à tout pour combler les attentes de son fantasme vivant.

Malgré tout, il ressortait souvent frustré du manque d'affection de Fubuki envers lui. Son maître restait distant avec lui, ne lui disait aucun mot doux, et le mettait dehors dès qu'ils avaient fini leurs galipettes. Shinrei ne se sentait pas comblé dans le rôle du _plan-fesse_ de Fubuki, mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à refuser quoique ce soit à son... amant ? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le définir comme tel. En plus, il se rendait bien compte qu'Hishigi voyait cette relation d'un mauvais œil, et que les autres sages semblaient se douter de quelque chose ; cela le mettait assez mal à l'aise.

Finalement, leur relation s'acheva avec l'arrivée en terre Mibu de Kyo et de sa bande, qui commencèrent à fouiller un peu trop dans les affaires du clan, révélant de lourds secrets et de sombres histoires de trahison ; et aussi quelques culottes mal lavées. Shinrei se rendit compte que Fubuki n'était pas l'être parfait qu'il croyait. Il avait perdu confiance en son maître, et il voulu avoir de plus amples explications. Il se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Se faire poignarder et trahir par celui qu'il aimait fut le plus grand coup dur de la vie de Shinrei. Bien plus que le _coup dur_ que Fubuki lui mettait tous les soirs.

Et le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'il se retrouvait finalement à trainer avec Luciole. Son demi-frère honni. Qui finalement, était plutôt sympa. Même si c'était de sa faute qu'il se retrouvait affublé du titre de «traître». Même si il était toujours perdu dans son monde. Même si il avait du mal à le comprendre. Même si les amis de Luciole étaient tous aussi étranges.

Shinrei aurait préféré mourir que l'avouer, il s'amusait bien avec cette bande de débiles.

Son coeur se remettait doucement de ses blessures.

Et puis, il y avait _lui. _

Rencontré aux côtés de Kyo.

Un mauvais caractère, un vrai casse-pieds comme on en fait plus, mais Shinrei sentait quelque chose naître au fond de lui.

_Akira._


End file.
